gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Leader of the Pack
Leader of the Pack is the first episode of the second season of Gargoyles, and the fourteenth episode over all. Cast Summary Note: this episode summary contains spoilers, do not read it if you do not want spoilers. Near sunset, a figure climbs up the side of the Riker's Island Prison. He and Dingo free Jackal, Wolf, Hyena, and Fox, but Fox declines. Hyena nearly kills a female guard, then advances on Fox, before the figure, who identifies himself as Coyote orders them to flee. Blasting from the prison, Coyote takes Hyena, and meets up with the remaining members of the Pack. He rips a steel gate off its hinges, trapping the guards behind it. Together, the pack flees using Coyote's aircraft. Shortly thereafter, Elisa informs the Manhattan Clan that the Pack has escaped Riker's Island. Lexington, still hot from his experience with the Pack (see The Thrill of the Hunt) insists that the clan recapture the pack immediately. Lexington says that the Pack will invariably return to Pack Media Studios, "like snakes to a nest" where he'll be able to bring them to justice. Goliath stops Lexington, and Brooklyn and Bronx accompany him, while Goliath, Broadway, and Hudson go to investigate Xanatos. Back on the aircraft, the Pack is suspicious of Coyote, but Dingo defends him. Wolf challenges him, but is quickly incapacitated by some knockout gas. Coyote removes his helmet revealing himself to be Xanatos. Dingo, again defends Xanatos, this time from Jackal. Xanatos explains that the gargoyles are their "real enemies" and need to be taken care of. His vengeful attitude piques the interest of the hesitant members of the pack, and he returns to them their gear. Xanatos reveals his plan is to let the gargoyles come to them, where they'll take care of them. When Goliath, Broadway, and Hudson arrive at Castle Wyvern on the Eyrie Building, Owen informs them they should instead be looking for the Pack, who are at Pack Media Studios. Owen hints that Xanatos and Coyote are one. Lexington and Brooklyn perch outside Pack Media Studios, where Lexington expresses his rage about the Pack. Brooklyn tries to dissuade Lex' rage, comparing his situation to that between Brooklyn and Demona (see Temptation), to no avail. The police who were waiting around Pack Media Studios, drive off and Lexington goes in to investigate. Brooklyn and Bronx follow. The studio seems abandoned, but the aircraft carrying the pack rises through the floor. Lexington, unable to control his rage, attacks the Pack, but he, Brooklyn, and Bronx are taken down after a short fight. Goliath, Hudson and Broadway arrive at the Studios, where a phone rings. Broadway answers it and Owen on the other end informs him that there is a "soirée" on the Oceana Maru in the bay, where the gargoyles will find the missing members of their clan. Lexington wakes inside the ship, where Brooklyn and Bronx have determined escape is impossible. Brooklyn expresses his frustration at being captured, and Lexington simmers angrily. On deck, the Pack prepares for the gargoyles. They don't have to wait long. Broadway attempts to release the trapped gargoyles, but is attacked by Wolf. Meanwhile, Hudson faces off against Jackal, Hyena, and Dingo. Broadway, knocked over by Hyena, rips the door caging the trapped gargoyles off, thus freeing them. Coyote uses his mind-altering ray on Goliath, who knocks him over, and rips off his helmet, revealing Xanatos. Xanatos and Goliath fight, with Xanatos taking the lead. The gargoyles manage to hold their own against the pack, and Bronx attacks Xanatos, who had Goliath pinned down. Bronx bites Xanatos' face, ripping half of it off, revealing Xanatos to be an android. Hyena expresses furthered attraction, while Dingo expresses disbelief. Lexington shoots the Xanatos robot through the stomach, and Goliath knocks off the robot's head. The Pack tries to flee, and Brooklyn is caught in a blast, knocking him unconscious and dangling off the edge of the ship. Lexington debates briefly whether to attack the pack or save his rookery brother, deciding to save Brooklyn, catching him in the nick of time. The Xanatos robot head blasts off, and the ship begins to sink. The gargoyles glide off, except Bronx who is wingless. Wile Bronx howls, Goliath swoops back and saves him. The next day, at a parole hearing, Fox is allowed out for early parole, considering her heroic behavior during the Pack's escape. She meets Xanatos in his car, where they kiss. Xanatos reveals the escape was staged to give Fox a chance for early parole, and he had a chance to test his android. Fox exclaims the gargoyles destroyed his robot, and asks Xanatos if he wants revenge. In reply, Xanatos explains revenge is a sucker's game, and he can build a dozen robots, "but true love is so much harder to come by." Notes * As of this episode Fox is paroled, but is no longer a member of the Pack. Most of her subsequent appearances are in conjunction with Xanatos. *Coyote is introduced, and becomes the new leader of the Pack. ** At the end of the episode Xanatos is shown to have collected what remains of Coyote's head. Coyote would later be rebuilt, again, and again. The head would remain the core in each upgrade. Trivia References Memorable Quotes *Brooklyn: Thanks for saving my bacon, before it got fried. *Coyote: You want to take out the gargoyles. I know how to do it. *Wolf: So how do we find them, they're not in the yellow pages. *Coyote:We wont have to find them. They'll find us. *Brooklyn: How come whenever you and I take Bronx out, we end up like this? *David Xanatos: Revenge, as they say, is a sucker's game. *Dingo: Hey back off, Wolf. You don't know who you're dealing with here, mate. *Jackal: Good point. When's the last time you ripped an iron gate off its hinges? *Wolf: I'll settle for tearing this jerk IN HALF! Coyote. Coyote counter attacks and throws Wolf back *Coyote: Want to see me use both hands? *Wolf: Coyote, huh? When I get through with you they're gonna call you "ROAD KILL!" *Jackal: Brooklyn attacks Hyena That's no way to treat a lady! *Brooklyn: That was no lady. *Hudson: he's surrounded by three members of the Pack Go on then. We're none of us getting any younger. *Goliath: What is it Elisa? *Elisa Maza: Bad news I'm afraid. The pack escaped from Ryker's Island. *Lexington: WHAT? *Brooklyn: Nice wake up call. *Hyena: I like a man who brings me weapons. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes